deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Hunters for Apocalyptic Defense and Outbreak Warfare
Introduction S.H.A.D.O.W. or Special Hunters for Apocalyptic Defense and Outbreak Warfare, is an old and well known clan established in the early stages of the game composed of players working as a team and surviving as one. The Insignia The long familiar face of S.H.A.D.O.W. The red gas mask's empty eyes and its piercing stare symbolizes fear and distraught, backed up by the hazmat sign. The insignia symbolizes the dark side of the clan and how the clan is classified among other clans as "The Red Organization." Media Communication Communication is a vital part for any clan. That is why our ways of communicating are one of the things we prioritize on developing, improving and innovating. We have three ways of communicating. S.H.A.D.O.W. DF Clan Thread ''- The DF clan thread is for others to see our basic clan information and for other players outside of the clan to contact us publicly.'' S.H.A.D.O.W. Private Forums ''- A private forum for our clan members to use. Unlike any other clan forum, ours uses html coding so the poster can use more interesting features.'' S.H.A.D.O.W. Private Clan Chat ''- Our clan chat has different features that is essential for in-game communication or just for hanging out. It has a built-in Video and Voice broadcasting system. You can broadcast yourself using your webcam, voice chat using your microphone or just hear and see other clan member's broadcasts.'' Other Info Recruitment The recruitment system that S.H.A.D.O.W. uses is simple but at the same time complex. There are no written requirements before joining the ranks but our standards are defined by our judgement. New members are recruited by a clan invitation and each is put on a test to prove their worth to wear the clan's image. After the extensive trial, a new S.H.A.D.O.W. operative is created. Memes and Tradition S.H.A.D.O.W. isn't all that serious business. Members can be laid back and just enjoy the company of others clanners and high ranking officers. Throughout the years of interaction and communication among the members, several memes and traditions have been created. These traditions are kept and serves as a memento; a connection betwen our present and the important and often humorous events of the past. Other Links Facebook Page A clan Facebook Fan Page is provided for photos, blogs, news and updates on the clan through status updates. Show your support on S.H.A.D.O.W. by liking us on Facebook as The Red Organization. Visit our Facebook Page here: Facebook.com/RedOrganization YouTube Channel Some of our clan activities are recorded and uploaded for everyone to watch. Using our techniques, we try our best to provide you full 1080p HD videos. Click here to visit our clan channel Subscribe to our official YouTube clan channel for more entertaining, suspensful and action packed videos. Click here to subscribe to our clan channel Versus Titans A video of S.H.A.D.O.W. Operatives working together as a team to take down two consecutive Titans with no sweat and without even a scratch. The Triangle A group of clan members head out and record footage from S.H.A.D.O.W.'s famous Triangle - an epic last stand themed grinding spot. New Zombie Update (03/09/11) Video footage displaying the newly added zombies in the game; The Siren, Leaper, Bloat, Brute, Reaper, Spider, Giant Spider, Mother and Wraith. © Ace Sharpshooter All rights reserved Category:Archived Clans